


Stop me, please

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drogas, M/M, Música, Rock Band, Universo Alterno, Violência doméstica, adolescente x adulto, familias conflictivas, hermanos oc, jean-jacques ooc, romance frustrado, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Jean es un vocalista talentoso que no recibe apoyo de su familia, quiere viajar por el mundo dejando ver su talento indescriptible. Su banda esta formada por dos guitarristas más: Yuri y Otabek, quien lo acompañan en este viaje. Yuri esta secretamente enamorado de él, pero jamás se lo dirá y Otabek empieza un crush con un pianista de música clásica el cual le tiene miedo.A veces ser adolescente te impide pensar sabiamente lo que es bueno o no para ti y caes en los errores más estúpidos.-Vocabulario adulto-Sexo adolescente-Drogas, alcohol y música.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jean, Yuri y Otabek tendrán que firmar el contrato de sus vidas.   
> Otabek se enamora de un pianista clásico y Yuri habla con Mila sobre su amor secreto por Jean.

**_Crystal Tiger_**  es una banda en acenso en Canadá, apenas tocaban en bares de mala muerte, pero su espíritu libre y su impecable talento los hacía una de las bandas más pedidas en el barsucho mugriento en un pueblo de North York al norte de Toronto.  
Eran adolescentes y tal vez por ello, la gran fama comenzaba acrecentarse, además que su estilo de ropa y su increíble contraste en personalidades era delicioso no solamente para los oídos musicales de sus fans sino también para la vista.   
El cantante es  ** _Jean-Jacques Leroy_** , hijo de una divorciada con un terrible conflicto con su ex marido por el paso de la cuota alimentaria. Jean tenía al menos dos hermanos más pequeños que aun estaban en primaria, por lo cual Nathalie, su madre, tenía que trabajar incansablemente para lograr mantenerlos a los tres. Cuando Jean había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la música, ella siempre le decía  _"Eso no te pondrá un plato de comida caliente en la mesa, estudia por favor"_ , pero Jean con su espíritu rebelde y carismático siguió adelante sin darse por vencido y logró juntar el suficiente dinero para poder comprarse una guitarra mejor y poder componer en la soledad de si habitación. Su mamá no estaba nada de acuerdo con su vida, pero aun así a "JJ" -como lo apodaban en su grupo- no claudicaba y continuaba viajando por sus sueños.

El siguiente integrante de la banda era  ** _Yuri Plisetsky_** , un niño ruso de dieciséis años quien era hijo de una madre completamente ausente y vivía con su abuelo enfermo de cáncer y su gata Potya. Yuri recibió su primera guitarra de su abuelo Nikolai y desde ese momento a comenzado a examinarla, tocarla, mimarla, crear notas increíblemente violentas, dando a entender su desarraigo de la vida y su obsesión por mostrar al mundo que él es mejor que todos los demás. Yuri y Jean se conocieron de casualidad en la escuela, cuando sin querer Jean se lo llevó por delante y no había sido nada buena su relación tras este acto, dado que Yuri guardó un gran rencor por el más adulto. La diferencia de edad eran de cuatro años, pero Jean había suspendido un año con su falta de interés, por lo que solamente estaba en un curso dos años arriba. Probablemente de casualidad o por destino, se encontraron en el club de música donde Yuri iba a comenzar a dar sus primeros pasos, encontraron gustos en común y muchas veces hablaban sobre crear una banda y poder tocar en los bares nocturnos, con una identificación falsa en el caso de Yuri, sueño que lentamente fue tomando forma hasta llegar a ser lo que eran hoy.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes que JJ conociera a  ** _Otabek Altin_** , había abandonado la escuela para cuidar a su hermano más pequeño: Luka, de dieciséis años. Otabek sabía tocar la guitarra eléctrica, además de componer y mezclar las canciones, tenía un gran oído musical y en sus años de escuela había sido DJ para los bailes del colegio. JJ lo reclutó de inmediato, y lograron forjar una buena relación, el joven de origen kazajo venía de una familia muy violenta, su padre era un alcohólico y golpeador, su madre había huido con otro hombre y el viejo los cagaba a palos. Otabek tenía que defender a Luka la mayor parte del tiempo y en varias ocasiones había roto la dentadura postiza de su padre de un golpe certero en la boca. Nadie se metía con Otabek, era bastante fuerte y aguerrido, además que le había enseñado a pelear a JJ y Yuri para que estos también tuvieran ventaja en las calles de estados unidos, que frecuentaban constantemente cuando viajaban a otros clubes nocturnos para tocar.

Por último y no menos importante,  ** _Emil y Michele_**  eran quienes se ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo de la batería y el bajo correspondientemente. Ellos eran los que se llamaban "apoyo", es decir, no formaban parte de la banda principal pero ayudaban bastante durante los conciertos que se daban en los bares, Jean solía llamarlos cuando tenía que presentarse en algún lugar, pero ambos estaban estudiando en la universidad y en algunas ocasiones no habían podido ir, por lo tanto Jean tenía una lista de bateristas y bajos en caso de remplazo. A diferencia de los otros tres, Emil Nekola venía de una familia muy amorosa y unida, por lo cual tanto Jean, Otabek y Yuri no comprendían su dulzura excesiva. Michele "Mickey" Crispino también venía de una familia bien constituida, pero a diferencia de Emil, tenía un carácter de mierda que muchas veces chocaba con el de Yuri y terminan peleando.

Esa tarde se encontraban todos en un auditorio pequeño, Yuri tenía las piernas subidas a la mesa ratona frente al sillón principal, su mirada adolescente parecía claramente exasperada por la espera. Jean estaba en el sillón pequeño de al lado mirando su correo electrónico para ver si había llegado en el horario previsto, y Otabek se encontraba en el mismo sillón que Yuri, pero en el otro extremo, tratando de afinar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo se supone que el viejo de mierda ese se hará presente? ¡Llevamos dos putas horas esperándolo! Tenemos cosas que hacer —gruñó el ruso mientras golpeaba con sus talones la mesa de vidrio.

—Oye, tranquilo —comentó Jean—. No tenemos por qué romper la mesa y podrías joderte de nuevo. No voy a limpiar tu sangre esta vez.

—Vete a la mierda, Jean, vete a la mierda tú y esta puta banda de porquería que tenemos.

—Tiene razón Yuri —comentó Otabek dejando de afinar su guitarra—. Mi tía quiere que vaya al estúpido recital de música del hijo y ya voy tarde.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta la música clásica? —preguntó Jean.

—¿Y desde cuando la puta de tu tía se hace presente en tu puta vida? —gruñó nuevamente Yuri.

—La "puta" de mi tía es la que ahora nos mantiene a Luka y a mi —dijo mirando mal a Yuri—. Por eso tengo que ir a comerme la mierda que toca el imbécil de mi primo.

—Bueno, cinco minutos más y nos vamos —comentó Jean mirando su reloj.

—Aaagh, cinco minutos más de mi vida en los que los desaprovecho contigo —señaló el menor.

—¿Tenías algo planeado? No sé, estudiar para el examen de matemáticas o golpear a un estudiante de postgrado.

—Callate tu puta boca —gruñó y cruzó los brazos para continuar esperando, al fin iba a echar raíces ahí mismo.

—Disculpen por hacerlos esperar —una voz ingresó al auditorio y los tres se acomodaron mejor inmediatamente, un hombre alto y atractivo cruzó la puerta, estaba trajeado, olía muy bien y su cabello grisáceo estaba muy bien peinado, aunque era claramente frentudo—. Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov, represento talentos y he estado escuchando su música.

—¿Qué hacía un viejo adinerado en un bar de mala muerte? —preguntó Yuri espontáneamente.

—¡Yuri! —Jean le regañó con la mirada—. Disculpe mi compañero, tiene el increíble talento de hablar antes de pensar.

—O golpear antes de pensar ¡dos putas horas! No cinco minutos, ni veinte ¡dos putas horas! —se quejó, Victor rió suavemente.

—Disculpen, tuve un contratiempo y el chofer estaba buscando el auditorio de la reunión, es nuevo y no conoce la zona —se sienta en uno de los sillones—. Es hora de hablar de negocios, les traje aquí los tres contratos para que los firmen.

—¿Pretende que seamos tan estúpidos como para firmar apurados? —preguntó Yuri tomando su contrato.

—Jajajaja claro que no, pequeño —Yuri gruñó ante el apodo—. Pueden llevárselo y leerlo con calma, ¿tienes mi celular, verdad? —preguntó a Jean, este afirma—. Entonces está todo dicho, cuando hayan leído y tengan una respuesta, llámenme.

—De acuerdo, gracias por todo señor Nikiforov —Jean le dio la mano apenas se levantó, luego le siguió Otabek y por último Yuri—. Le agradecemos la oportunidad.

—De nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se hizo las ocho de la noche y Otabek Altin, de dieciocho años se encontraba casi durmiéndose en el pequeño teatro donde ese pequeño bastardo tocaría el clarinete. La madre estaba increíblemente orgullosa de su hijo a pesar que tocaba mierda y Otabek podía decirlo dado a su increíble talento.   
Pasó el tiempo y ya era eso de las nueve y media, Otabek bostezaba por la falta de talento de los párvulos que estaban allí, pero algo lo hizo despertar. Era la primera vez que uno de los invitados pasaban los ocho o nueve años, era un adolescente de su edad, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos del mismo tono, era de nacionalidad asiática por los rasgos, igual que él. Otabek sintió un increíble gozo cuando comenzó el sonido suave de las teclas del piano de cola. Cerró los ojos y aunque su fuerte no era lo clásico, Otabek podía apreciar la buena música y claramente esa era la mejor que había escuchado, una erección de piano increíblemente notoria y no es que se haya calentado escuchándola, sino que le provocó un placer más allá de cualquier sonido estruendoroso de la guitarra eléctrica.

La gente aplaudió cuando el joven, de traje y bien peinado, terminó y saludó al público. El Kazajo no dijo ni hizo nada, se levantó y con la gente se fueron al cóctel posterior a la exposición. Mucha gente rodeaba al chico de origen coreano que bien había averiguado se llamaba: Seung-Gil Lee y tenía dieciocho años. El chico trataba de ser amable con todos pero se notaba increíblemente incómodo. Su tía lo invitó a acompañarlo a saludar al talentoso joven y claramente Otabek lo hizo, quería conocer al chico que le había cautivado con su música, pero nunca las primeras impresiones son buenas al menos no para Seung-Gil, que apenas lo vio, la mirada apacible cambió a pánico.

Otabek entendía que su remera de Metálica color negro, sus ojos delineados, su cabello para un lado y algo despeinado, además de las cadenas que colgaban en sus jeans rasgados o su botas negras con tachas a los costados podría -de alguna forma- intimidarlo, pero ningún rufián o delincuente de poca monta iba a estar a las nueve y media de la noche escuchando música clásica con su tía y el nene de su tía de siete años.

—Tocas muy bien —susurró intentando romper el hielo, Seung-Gil le miró de arriba a abajo, claramente perturbado, y sonrió de manera forzada.

—Gracias —susurró bajito.

—Yo también toco un instrumento —comentó interesado, aunque Seung no lo parecía y continuó con la oración—. Guitarra eléctrica.

—Ya veo —sonrió nuevamente de forma forzada, Otabek intuía que no le agradaba a ese chico, pero intentó una vez más.

—Sabes, quería saber si tú....—fue inmediatamente cortada la plática por el mismo Seung.

—Tengo que irme....para allá —señala un espacio independiente y alejado, para luego caminar hacia ese preciso lugar de una forma que Otabek consideró graciosa. Esto iba a ser muy duro para el joven kazajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de la reunión y que cada uno se retirara, Yuri decidió hacerle una visita a su mejor amiga, Mila Babicheva, quien trabajaba en una peluquería cercana y a la cual siempre iba a visitar cada vez que necesitaba una soga al cuello o algo así. Entró al lugar, ya Mila se encontraba cortándole el cabello a su última clienta del día. Yuri se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias y colocó sus pies encima de la mesada frente al espejo. Mila bufó algo molesta pero Yuri ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica tomando un peine y unas tijeras para empezar el corte.

—Necesitaba salir de esa mierda de lugar donde nos llevó Jean, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo espere allí? ¡Dos horas! Dos putas horas a un viejo pelado.

—Y tus hormonas adolescentes no pudieron con algo tan básico como esperar en un sillón —se burló, Yuri bufó de ira pero no acotó nada—. Cada vez que vienes es a pedir algún consejo porque estas caliente con el líder de tu banda y vocalista.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó, girando la cabeza para evitar que Mila vea su sonrojo notorio.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas con él y ya?

—No es fácil, es el líder y además siempre me ve como un mocoso, eso es lo que más detesto.

—Pero te quieres montar encima de su verga...

—¡Mila! —gritó y con la cabeza señaló a la clienta.

—No te preocupes, le corté el aparato que usa por la sordera —dijo continuando el corte.

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes, boba —suspiró y se relajó más—. Anoche volví a soñar con eso, y odio hacerlo, siempre me desespera cuando lo veo ¿por qué tiene que ser así?

—Porque eres un puto adolescente caliente, por eso.

—Vete a la mierda, Mila —le extiende el dedo del medio en forma de protesta.

—Pero sabes que tengo razón. Además ya va siendo hora que comience tu debut sexual, la mayoría de tus amigos están teniendo sexo por las noches en los pasillos de las discotecas y tú estás aquí, hablándole a una peluquera de dieciocho años, con deudas hasta china, sobre un cantante con el que tienes sueños sexuales.

—Agh, eres infumable —suspiró—. Bueno, aparte de hablarte de mi frustrada y nula vida sexual, quiero que me acompañes a hacerme un piercing en la lengua y otro en el ombligo.

—¿Cómo el mío? —preguntó Mila señalando su ombligo perforado.

—Sí —baja los pies de la mesa y se levanta—. Necesito perforarme algo.

—Claro, dado que Jean no te la puede meter, te vas a meter algo en la lengua a fuerza ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate! —la empuja—. ¿Me acompañarás?

—Claro que si, idiota, ¿ya lo has pensado bien?  ¿digo, el modelo del piercing?

—Sí, claro que sí.....estuve pensándolo todo el puto día, ya que tuve dos horas perdidas en ese maldito auditorio.

—¿Al menos su manager es sexy?

—Es un viejo, pero debe tenerla bien puestas también, está forrado en dinero y cuando salió vi que viajaba en limusina blanca.

—Y tú aun en bicicleta.

—Bueno ya termina a la vieja y vámonos, que se nos hará tarde.

—Ya....ya está bien —le termina de secar el cabello a la señora, que quedó conforme con el cambio.

Esa noche Yuri se perforó la lengua y el ombligo, aretes que hacían juego con los que ya tenía en las orejas. Mila estaba orgullosa de su pequeño amigo, pero aun así, continuaba dándole consejos para que este no se descarrilara, porque la personalidad de Yuri era muy conflictiva y ambigua a tal punto que podía hacerle un mal.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de allí, Jean-Jacques Leroy estaba componiendo en su cuarto. La casa estaba dada vueltas, su madre recogía la basura que sus hermanos menores tiraban por todos lados, además que estos se encontraban jugando y corrían de un lado al otro por todo el pasillo, haciendo que Jean se desconcentrara más de una vez. Llegó un momento que el joven canadiense se levantó de su cama con la guitarra en la mano y cruzó el pasillo.

—¿Podrían callarse un minuto? Estoy intentando componer.

—Mamá dice que lo que haces no te sirve de nada porque no traes dinero —dijo su hermano menor.

—Vete a la mierda Jack —gruñó, a pesar que Jean amaba a sus hermanos, a veces lo exasperaban.

—Mamá dice que cuando quedes en banca rota y duermas en la calle, que no vengas a tocar la puerta —Esta vez fue su hermana Janice la que comentó algo más, Jean bufó molesto y cerró a puerta detrás suyo mientras escuchaba la risa de sus hermanos.

—¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan contestones?

La vida no siempre era fácil, Jean no sabía de dónde había sacado el talento y la voz para ser quien era, a pesar que su madre no lo apoyaba y que sus hermanitos se burlaban de él. Era su sueño y nadie tiene por qué impedir que un sueño se haga realidad. Decidió dejar la guitarra y tomar el contrato para leerlo.

Este es el inicio de tu futuro.....Jean-Jacques Leroy.

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como habrán notado el fic es UA, es decir UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Las personalidades están algo cambiadas. Las parejas secundarias aun no están claramente definidas, pero el fic tendrá un poquito de todo e histeriqueos bastante notorios, tal vez tengan algún que otro beso random pero ya veremos un poco.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que lean este fic, el cual dudo que contenga mpreg o ese tipo de cosas, estoy tratando que los fics sean lo más realistas posibles. Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alguien más aparece en la vida de Yuri, un hermano menor.  
> El espectáculo comienza, la banda Crystal Tiger hace su aparición en el escenario.  
> ¿Nadie lee los contratos?

Con el cabello rubio recogido, los ojos turquesa brillando ante el incansable sol, una playera suelta que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y unos pantalones jeans rasgados, se había colocado delante de la puerta de la casa Plisetsky y dudaba en si golpearla o no. Mordió fuertemente los labios y apretó los tirantes de su mochila. Discutía mentalmente tanto, que pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría y abriría la puerta sin necesidad que golpeara, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Tuvo que reunir el valor necesario para llamar, nadie atendía, así que golpeó otra vez y otra vez. Mira el reloj, se sentía ansioso, mordía sus labios y abría grande sus ojos, iba a huir en cualquier momento cuando oyó unas pisadas y un "Ahora voy, mierda".  
El chico jugó con sus zapatillas de tela un poco, mientras miraba el tapete de entrada con devoción, hasta que sintió el chirrido de la puerta y una persona frente a él. Los ojos se miraron, la diferencia de altura era mínima, pero era tal como verse a un espejo, salvo que el chico frente a Yuri se notaba más joven, con cabello más largo como para amarrarlo en una coleta y de un tono más oscuro pero aun rubio. Los ojos tiraban más al azul verdoso que al verde azulado y en la mirada habían más detalle de inocencia que la que tuvo Yuri alguna vez.

—Hola —susurró el chico delante, Yuri intentaba descifrar por qué ese niño estaba ahí, parado frente a su pórtico.

—¿Quién mierda eres?

—Me llamo Alex, Alex Plisetsky y soy tu hermano menor —comentó con calma, Yuri no pudo contener su sorpresa y le miró de arriba abajo, probablemente buscando algo que le hiciera comprender.

—¿Hijo de mi madre? —preguntó, tal vez dudaba.

—Sí, mi mamá es Yuliya.

—Esa puta dejó más niños por ahí ¿eh? —Yuri abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su "hermano" o algo así, no podía negar que el chico era muy parecido a él.

Al entrar, Yuri tuvo que explicarle al abuelo la situación y este inmediatamente acogió a Alex como si hubiera sido su nieto de toda la vida y no haya aparecido hace cinco minutos en el pórtico. Yuri aun se sentía un poco invadido y lo miraba de reojo, tenía que ser su hermano y de no serlo, algún familiar cercano, no por nada Yuri había heredado absolutamente todas las características faciales y corporales de su madre, y al parecer debajo de esa ropa, Alex poseía un cuerpo muy parecido al de su hermano mayor.

—Mamá me dejó en la puerta de una iglesia hace doce años —dijo el chico mientras sacaba de su mochila un documento de identidad y algunos papeles de nacimiento y certificados—. Me mandaron a un orfanato del cual claramente huí, nadie me adoptaría ahora que tengo trece años.

—¿Tienes trece?

—Ya pronto tendré catorce —comentó, probablemente pareciendo un adulto. Yuri tomó el acta de nacimiento y alzó una ceja.

—Sí, en un maldito año. Acabas de cumplir trece hace un mes y medio.

—¿Viajaste sólo hasta aquí? —preguntó Nikolai, la gata de Yuri al fin había despertado y saltó hacia el sillón para acurrucarse en el regazo del abuelo.

—Sí, vine solo.

—¿Desde Rusia?

—No, mamá me tuvo aquí en Toronto.... —dijo con una sonrisa tímida y bajando la mirada.

—Esa puta se fue de la casa embarazada, entonces.

—Yuri, no digas eso de tu madre —regañó el abuelo—. Pero estuvo un año contigo ¿verdad?

—Sólo unos meses, pero no recuerdo mucho la verdad, sólo sé que ella me llamó Alex, me puso su apellido y al poco tiempo me dejó allí, intenté buscarla pero nadie sabe de ella —suspiró cansado—. Mientras la buscaba supe que tenía familia aquí, no hay muchos Plisetsky en Toronto, así que me tomé un bus y viajé hasta aquí.

—Eres muy joven para viajar solo.

—O muy joven o muy estúpido —gruñó Yuri, Nikolai lo miró con reproche pero el rubio no le hizo caso—. No tenemos dinero y ya suficiente nos cuesta al abuelo y a mi mantenernos con vida, así que gracias pero no gracias, vuelve al orfanato.

—No puedo volver, no cuando hice tanto para estar aquí ¡por favor, Yuri! Por favor, no me hagan volver hasta allí —rogó el menor, Yuri suspira—. Puedo trabajar de cualquier cosa, limpiaré, o lo que sea, cortaré el pasto.

—Eres menor de edad, idiota, no puedes trabajar —bufó y cruzó los brazos, ahora si que estaban liados—. Si mamá no anduviera teniendo hijos con cualquier negro maldito que se le cruza, seguramente no tendríamos tantos problemas como ahora —suspiró—. ¿Qué hacemos, abuelo?

—Por mí que se quede, sería lindo, ya que tú estás siempre con tu banda.

—De acuerdo, ayudarás al abuelo en su enfermedad y veré si puedo conseguirte algo —se tira el cabello hacia atrás—. Sólo me dan dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias, Yuri, en serio.

—Sí, sí, ven, te prepararé un lugar para que duermas.

Alex tomó su mochila y siguió a su hermano por toda la casa, conociendo cada rincón donde anteriormente vivía su madre. Yuri le contó que ellos se habían mudado cuando él tenía dos meses de edad, habían comprado esta casa, pero su madre se fue cuando tenía tres años, por lo que tuvo que quedar a cargo de sus abuelos. Su abuela falleció cuando él tenía diez años y ahora su abuelo estaba gravemente enfermo, pero Yuri lo llevaba a todas sus terapias para que se recupere y a pesar que se encontraba bastante débil sus estudios estaban dando bien y era inminente una pronta recuperación. Alex se sentía bien de saber que su abuelo no se iría de este mundo sin dar pelea y que Yuri era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser su sostén.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Y Yuri? —preguntó Jean mientras ingresaba al que era su salón de práctica o mejor dicho el garaje de la casa de Otabek. Luka estaba allí jugando con una pelota a la cual lanzaba y rebotaba en la pared para volver a su mano derecha.

—Ya deja esa mierda y ponte a estudiar —regañó Otabek a su hermano, que bufó molesto—. No lo sé, no lo he visto en todo el día. ¿Has leído el contrato?

—¿Acaso viste cuánto pesa esta mierda? —contestó Jean sacando el contrato de su mochila—. Está llena de cláusulas y demás, hace tiempo que no leía algo así, desde "La guerra y la paz".

—Es tu culpa por elegir un libro tan grande.

—Sí, y encima no era sobre la guerra mundial z y lo peor es que no tenia nada que ver con dragon ball z —gruñó y se sentó en el sillón—. Ven mocoso, léelo por mi —le tira el contrato en la mesa, Luka lo mira.

—Ni de broma, no leo para el colegio ¿voy a leer para ti?

—Jean, tenemos que leer esta mierda, porque la vamos a tener que firmar y si no lo leemos con mucho cuidado, terminaremos firmando nuestra sentencia —Otabek se sienta en otro sillón con la guitarra, comenzando a afinarla.

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé —toma el contrato y se pone a hojearlo—. Tiene demasiadas cláusulas, un contrato debería tener dos páginas nada más, lo que nos ofrecen y lo que ofrecemos ¡Ya!

—Bueno, pero parece que este viejo si sabe hacer contratos, rebusca mucho el tema, es como si estuviéramos firmando nuestra propia sentencia de muerte —un golpe en seco los hace girar hacia la puerta, un muy agitado Yuri esta con su mochila en un hombro y recargándose en el marco.

—LLegas tarde ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Otabek.

—En mi casa, resulta que mi madre no se aparece pero me deja hermanos por todo Toronto.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano —cuestionó Jean.

—Yo tampoco hasta hoy al mediodía cuando uno me tocó la puerta.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Delgado, piel blanca, igual a mí, salvo que mas caderón —suspiró y se lanzó junto a Luka en el sillón grande—. Mi vida es una mierda, ahora no sólo tengo el problema de mi abuelo, sino que un hermanito al cual cuidar.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuatro? —Otabek entró a la conversación sólo para ser fulminado por Yuri.

—Tiene trece, en fin —suspiró—. Ya estoy aquí ¿leyeron el contrato?

—¿Tú sí? Hazme un resumen.

—En tu puta verga, JJ....tuviste una puta semana para eso —gruñó—. Hubiera sido mejor que nos digan "véndanme su alma".

—Al menos eso lo entendería —susurró Jean.

—Por cierto, hoy tenemos que ir a Cóctels a tocar —Otabek mira a Yuri—. ¿Podrás?

—Mila vendrá a maquillarnos a eso de las siete ¿a qué hora hay que estar ahí?

—Nueve treinta —bufó el kazajo—. Lo peor es que tendré que llevar a mi hermano, no confío en papá para dejarlo sólo en casa.

—Sé cuidarme.

—Claro que no, Luka, eres débil como un gatito, no tienes las garras que tengo yo para la pelea.

—Bueno, vamos a elegir la ropa y luego hablaremos de las mierdas que haremos para llevarlo.

—De acuerdo, vamos —los tres se levantaron y dejaron a Luka seguir estudiando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No lo sé —susurró Jean mirando la vestimenta de Yuri.

El chico llevaba un maquillaje fuerte en los ojos que le hizo Mila, con tonos violáceos y negros. El cabello totalmente recogido en dos trenzas laterales, los labios con un ligero brillo que hacia juego con su tono de piel. La vestimenta era increíblemente estresante para Jean, este llevaba unos pantalones de cuero ajustados en el trasero, una camiseta sin mangas con una cruz en la pechera y tajos tanto en el vientre como en la parte de atrás donde tenía una prominente espalda. A diferencia de Jean y Otabek, que llevaban chaquetas de cuero negra a juego y pantalones jeans rasgados con cadenas de plata en el costado, realmente Yuri parecía un verdadero show con sólo mirarlo. Tanto Otabek como Jean traían un maquillaje igual, con los ojos delineados y una pequeña sombra oscura en sus parpados. Jean debajo traía una camiseta negra con letras plateadas que decían el nombre de la banda y Otabek una playera blanca.

—Me vale verga lo que te guste o no a ti, yo creo que luzco muy bien con esto —se da la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo detrás suyo y Jean tuvo un excelente vista del trasero.

—Por dios, Yuri.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Cúbrete siquiera.

—Lo haré, mamá —bufó indignado ¿acaso no le gustaba ni un poquito sus curvas?, Yuri se sentía algo decepcionado porque justamente había elegido ese vestuario para causar sensación no sólo en el público, sino en Jean, pero este solamente actuaba como una mamá gallina.

—¿Ya está preparado el auto? —preguntó tomando la guitarra, se harían cerca de las ocho y media de la noche.

—Sí, Mickey y Emil ya están ahí —comentó Otabek.

—¿Y tu hermano? —dijo Jean a Yuri.

—Lo tenemos que ir a buscar.

Yuri, Otabek, Luka, Emil, Jean y Mickey se subieron al auto, no había mucho lugar, por lo que Otabek, Yuri y Emil que eran los más delgados, iban atras junto a Luka, mientras que JJ y Mickey viajaba delante. Fueron a la casa de Yuri a buscar al hermano, el cual vestía como un adulto completamente, dado que por la edad no lo dejarían pasar la cinta de entrada. Luka abrió los ojos y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse él para cargarlo cuando Yuri vio las intenciones.

—Alto ahí mocoso —gruñó Yuri y salió del auto—. Alex, siéntate aquí.

—¿Y dónde irás tu? —preguntó Otabek.

—Encima de Jean.

Obviamente todos, menos Jean, estuvieron conformes con la elección, Yuri no era un chico que se dejaría manosear o tocar, no era inocente, por lo tanto si a Jean se le ocurría pasarse de listo le estamparía la cabeza contra el vidrio y por eso es que el cantante estaba algo asustado. Yuri en realidad estaba satisfecho, si hacía que Jean se excitara con él era algo de lo cual jamás se arrepentiría y sus intenciones nunca fueron rebotar la cabeza de Jean contra el vidrio.  
A pesar que su hermano era más caderón que él, solamente tuvo que subir una de sus piernas encima en Otabek para estar completamente cómodo y así fueron hasta el bar. Durante el trayecto pasaron por una calle de piedras y Yuri pidió que vayan lento.

—Si rayas el auto de mi abuelo, te juro Mickey que te bajo los dientes de un golpe.

—Es capaz —dijo Jean, quien sudaba frío para no excitarse.

—Ya sé, ya sé —gruñó Mickey y pasó lento por la parte de piedra.

—Me llamo Luka, bebé ¿y tú como te llamas? —preguntó el menor de los hermanos Altin a Alex, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Otabek.

—Trece años —susurró Alex.

—Oh.... —se volvió a poner en su lugar, mirando como Yuri por el espejo retrovisor le observaba seguramente imaginando las 100 formas de matarlo.

—¡Ahi viene una grande! —gritó Michele antes de llevarse por delante una roca que los hizo rebotar.

—Sí, la sentí —dijo Yuri frotándose la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de lo mal que había sonado.

—Ya casi estamos —dobló en la siguiente curva y allí justo frente a ellos estaba el bar, Yuri se sentía frustrado de no haber podido estar más tiempo así, aunque aun les esperaba el regreso, pero Jean se encontraba completamente rojo y fue el primero en salir, aun si con ese gesto se llevaba puesto a Yuri.

—Voy al baño.

—Pero acabamos de llegar, Jean, además tienes que ayudarnos a sacar todo del puto auto —criticó Yuri, pero Jean no lo escuchó y salió corriendo hacia dentro del bar pidiendo por un baño.

—Bien, tenemos que bajar todo esto —susurra Mickey y mira la parte trasera del auto.

—Ya lo sabemos, genio, ahora habla menos y agarra más.

—Será muy divertido —sonríe Emil, claramente siempre veía lo positivo de todo, incluso si era malo.

Luka y Alex también ayudaron a llevar los parlantes hacia la puerta de entrada trasera, gracias a los ángeles, Jean llegó a tiempo para ayudar con la batería y otros instrumentos que se encontraban en el auto e ir preparando todo. Yuri trajo su identificación falsa y una para su hermano, que venía maquillado para la ocasión y para aparentar ser más grande, además de tener una ropa muy ajustada del armario de Yuri y poder pasar como alguien más adulto. Entraron al bar y el mayor de los Plisetsky le indicó a su hermano que se sentara en la barra.

—Escúchame, cara de pepino —le gruñó a Luka—. Quiero ver a mi hermano en una pieza cuando termine este puto show, sé dónde vives y sé que una patada en las bolas te hará llorar como nena durante semanas, así que cuídalo.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

—Trata de no beber demasiado —se dirige al escenario para preparar todo.

—No sé qué hacer —comentó Otabek a Jean.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Otabek me contó que ese día del contrato, fue a ver a varios niños tocando el clarinete y horriblemente el violín, pero se encontró con otro chico de su edad que tocaba música clásica en un piano de cola.

—¿Música clásica? —Yuri pone cara de asco, ¿acaso Otabek era de esos tipos? —. ¿Y cuál es el puto problema de esto?

—Que el chico casi sale corriendo cuando ve a Otabek.

—¿Acaso fuiste así vestido? —preguntó Yuri.

—Claro que sí, no iba a vestirme o bañarme para ir a un estúpido recital, no sabía que iba a encontrarme con un chico así.

—Recién lo veo ¿tienes un aro en la lengua? —preguntó Jean, claramente  era distraído, pero no imaginó que tanto.

—Hace una semana, genio —gruñó a Jean y volvió a Otabek—. ¿Y qué tiene que te tenga miedo? No te vas a casar con él ¿o si?

—Quiere salir con él —indicó el cantante.

—Por dios ¡No! Podía decir que al menos tú eras normal. Tus ex novias eran normales, Mila es normal.

—Mila es una zorra, y en cuanto a normalidad, tú tampoco eres el dios de lo normal ¿sabías?

—No he tenido pareja —Otabek sonríe.

—Sí, pero los chicos que te gustan —Otabek miró a Jean, el cual se había distraído un poco.

—¿Cómo....? —no pudo terminar, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Otabek era hermosa—. Vete a la mierda, si dices algo te vuelo los dientes con tu maldita guitarra.

—No diré nada, Yuri, somos amigos —susurra y vuelve a su lugar.

—Muy bien, vamos a empezar a probar la música ¿de acuerdo? ¿Mickey? —este deslizó sus dedos por las cuerdas del bajo e hizo un gesto de aprobación—. ¿Emil? —el chico alto se había puesto unos auriculares para que el sonido de la batería no lo agobie, pero aun así escuchó a Jean e hizo el mismo gesto.

La prueba de sonido alertó a varios de los hombres y mujeres de allí, entre ellos un grupito de fan boys que se encontraban sacando fotos y alentando a los miembros de la banda, tenían binchas hechas por ellos y camisetas, eran Leo de la Iglesia -amigo de la infancia de Jean-, Guang Hong ji -novio de Leo- y Phichit Chulanont -amigo de Guang-. Los tres siempre se encontraban en primera fila dispuestos a escuchar la estruendorosa música y los gritos de guitarra.  
Cuando empezaron, la gente enloqueció, los movimientos de cabeza coordinaban con el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica de Otabek que causaba furor. Las chicas estaban gritando como locas, más de una se iría a la cama de algún hombre de los que estaban allí, fornidos. Mientras que otras tenían solamente ojos para el cantante.

El final del mini conscierto a eso de las doce de la noche apagaron las luces, la siguiente banda tendría que tocar y ellos abandonaron el escenario con rapidez para ir al salón de atrás a tomar algo.

—Wooo, la gente estaba loca hoy —Yuri se quitó la guitarra y la dejó apoyada en el sillón.

—Una chica me tiró sus bragas —comentó Jean mientras lanzaba las bragas de la mujer y las arrojaba a la mesa.

—Aleja esa cosa de mi —susurró Yuri sentándose mientras abría una lata de cerveza rubia.

—¿Isabella? —leyó Otabek, quien tomó la ropa interior—. Y tiene un número de teléfono y dice "lámame".

—Por lo que veo no la llevaba puesta entonces —Yuri ríe mientras bebe un trago.

—No me interesa, tírala por ahí o dásela a un tipo necesitado de la tribuna.

—Sabes, me suena el nombre Isabella.

—¿Cómo no te va a sonar si esa loca viene a cada puto recital de Jean? —contestó Otabek, Yuri frunció el ceño.

—¿Es la loca pintarrajeada con labios rojos? Ay qué asco me da esa mujer.

—Chicos, estuvieron geniales —Alex entró junto a Luka y ambos se sentaron en unas sillas.

—¿No te pasó nada?

—No, todos estaban ocupados mirándolos, su música es gloriosa ¿cuándo sacarán un sencillo?

—Pues —Jean mira a sus compañeros—. Tenemos un contrato que nadie ha leído.

—¿Quieren que lo lea por ustedes? —preguntó Alex.

—Tiene términos muy complicados, peque —susurró Otabek.

—Puedo con ello, he leído libros más complejos que un contrato.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano nerd, Yuri —contestó Jean y el rubio le respondió alzando el dedo medio.

La noche pasó entre cervezas y anécdotas. Alex se dedicó a leer el contrato mientras los demás se emborrachaban y lanzaban latas de cerveza aplastada por las cabezas. Sin lugar a dudas Jean sabía que ese era su lugar en el mundo.

 

**Continuará.**

Es un poco más largo que el anterior capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Pronto conoceremos a la última tanda de personajes que aparecerá. Espero que les guste.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La banda Crystal ice deciden que hacer con respecto al contrato. Yuri siente una pasion inexplicable por JJ, mientras que Alex (su hermano menor) se siente ligeramente atraigo a un Otabek idiotizado por cierto coreano.

Jean-Jacques Leroy sabía que la vida dedicada a la música era difícil. Viajar toda la noche, de un lugar al otro, dedicando sus letras a la cálida sinfonía de la noche. Cuando había comenzado a componer sus primeros temas junto a Yuri, supo inmediatamente que su vida sería así, a él no le molestaba en realidad, pero si le parecía agotador para alguien tan joven como el niño ruso. La primera vez que tocaron fue en el colegio durante una actividad escolar en conjunto, Yuri no pasaba de los catorce años, probablemente en ese momento no sabían qué hacer y estaban los dos frente a la multitud, sudando frío. Pero se tenían mutuamente y eso era lo que los sacó adelante. Luego el grupo creció, se creó un nombre para identificarse y lograron más de lo que habían pensado en un comienzo.

—¡Oye, puto rey con cerebro lleno de miel de maple! —Jean se dio la vuelta, Yuri estaba encima de su regazo, en el auto, de regreso a casa—. ¿En qué piensas que tienes esa cara de idiota?

—Estaba pensando en la banda —mira hacia atrás, Luka estaba apoyado en el vidrio de la puerta, durmiendo. Otabek hacía lo mismo con la cabeza hacia atrás junto a Emil, quien dormía con la cabeza y cuerpo hacia delante. De la otra punta estaba Alex, el cual llevaba sus dos piernas encima de Otabek y se había recargado en el vidrio de la otra puerta—. Veo que todos estan agotados.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿A quién dejo primero? —preguntó Mickey.

—Dado que el auto es de mi abuelo, Alex y yo nos iremos a lo último, la primera casa es la de esos dos —señala a Luka y Otabek—. Así que déjalos primero.

—De acuerdo, luego dejaré a Emil, yo me quedaré en su casa y te paso el volante.

—¡No por dios! Si Yuri maneja no llegaré a los veintiún años.

—Hay ya cállate, ni que fuera tan malo manejando —murmuró Yuri golpeando a JJ con el puño, en el brazo.

—Un borracho ruso maneja mejor.

—Bueno, bueno, ya cálmense ustedes dos, además no están en una posición cómoda para una pelea —Mickey vuelve a rescatar la posición en la que estaban, Yuri volvió a insistir en ir en el regazo de Jean a pesar que Emil se quería ir junto a Mickey con sus amigos que habían ido a ver el mini concierto, pero pareciera que al rubio le encantaba estar en el regazo del vocalista.

—Ya cállate y sigue conduciendo, italiano de mierda.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los Altin, la cual era un chiquero pero tenía un excelente garaje con buena acústica, por lo cual lo usaban cada vez que querían ensayar.

—Oigan, bellas durmientes —Yuri con su mano se estiró para despertar a Otabek y Luka, pero casi se cae y Jean tuvo que agarrarlo de las caderas, gracias a esta acción de Yuri, JJ pudo ver mucho mejor no solamente el pantalón de cuero que marcaban los glúteos, sino también esa camiseta sin manga con tajos en la parte de atrás y una increíble espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Otabek estirándose, despertando tanto a Emil como a Alex en el proceso.

—Ya llegamos a su casa.

—Oh, mierda, Luka, anda Luka, despierta —movió al chico el cual se despertó asustado—. Ayúdame con las cosas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Otabek? —preguntó Alex, el chico sonrió.

—Vaya, eres el Plisetsky mas agradable que conozco.

—Grrrr —Yuri gruñó a su amigo y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Alex, Luka, Emil y Otabek salieron del auto y comenzaron a bajar las cosas rápidamente para poder meterlas en el garaje, Alex ayudaba con cosas más livianas, dado que era muy bajo de altura y delgadito como para cargar cosas tan pesadas. Otabek le dio un tablero pequeño y le pidió que lo lleve a su habitación, pero Alex no sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Otabek, por lo cual este le tuvo que acompañar hasta dentro de casa. Cuando llegaron, el padre de Otabek se encontraba tirado en el sillón, con la televisión prendida, sólo vestía unos calzones ajustados que marcaban su enorme pene y una camiseta blanca manchada por los rastros de comida y bebida. Alex abrazó el tablero y dio dos pasos atrás. El señor se parecía mucho a Otabek y Luka, tenía corte similar, probablemente los mismos ojos y una cara exactamente igual a las de sus hijos, pero se veían las arrugas de la edad, algún que otro mechón canoso y una pequeña barriga.

—No te asustes, está dormido, no hará daño a nadie, ven —le toma del brazo y lo lleva a su cuarto—. Este es mi cuarto, pon eso encima del ropero y ven al garaje cuando termines ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, bastante apenado.

—Oye.... —Otabek le sonrie sinceramente—. Gracias por ayudarnos, eres muy agradable.

—De nada —bajo la cabeza.

—Bien, te veo atrás —e inmediatamente Otabek volvió a salir para buscar más cosas. Alex suspiró, al fin estaba sólo y era la primera vez que se encontraba en la habitación de un chico que no fuera de la familia.

Pudo ver que la habitación de Otabek era bastante arreglada, tenía posters de bandas, un estante con revistas y algunos libros, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ese disco de música clásica recientemente comprado. Alex rió, parecía que el amor le había pegado fuerte. Durante el break post al concierto, Yuri le había contado que Otabek estaba detrás de un pianista de música clásica y ahora que venía ese disco sin abrir se daba cuenta de ello con mayor intensidad. La cama estaba aun echa y olía muy bien, además de tener un estante con varios perfumes, maquillaje para ojos en un mueble y la ropa colgada de perchas en un armario abierto. Alex tomó una silla y la arrastró para luego colocar muy cuidadosamente el aparato encima y bajar. Al menos no había roto nada. Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

—Ahg.....oie.....oie tú.... —la voz ronca lo hizo sentir un terrible miedo—. Oie, niño bonito, ¿quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? —Alex se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre que anteriormente estaba dormido, pero esta vez sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, eran de color marrones, muy parecidos a los de Otabek, pero diferentes a los verde agua de Luka.

—Hm, soy amigo de sus hijos.

—Mis hijos son muy grandes para ser tus amigos —se levantó tambaleándose, Alex dio un paso hacia atrás pero los largos brazos del hombre le tomaron—. Dime quien eres....muchachito.

—Aaagh....me lastima.... —susurró, en un quejido de dolor, pero el hombre no se detuvo.

—Niño....

—¡Papá, suéltalo o te rompo la cara! —Otabek había entrado justo a tiempo para apartar a Alex de su padre—. Es mi amigo.

—¿Hm? Decía la verdad entonces ¿no es algo menor? —gruñó—. Creí que venía a robarme.

—¿Cuando viste a un chico bien vestido robar? Estás ebrio, ve a dormir —Otabek aferro más a el niño contra su cuerpo mientras miraba amenazante a su padre, inmediatamente este lanzó una mirada y se retira—. Lo siento mucho, Alex, mi papá es algo violento....y ¿te hizo daño? —preguntó, Alex afirma y muestra su brazo con moretones—. Diablos, Yuri va a matarme.... —lo último lo dijo hasta con temor.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a Yuri, lo curaré..... —afirma con la cabeza, Otabek suspira, se siente responsable, no debió haber dejado solo al menos con su padre cerca.

—Lo siento, Alex, ven, vamos al auto....y quédate ahí.

Mientras tanto, en el auto, Jean le suplicaba a Yuri que vaya al asiento trasero mientras tanto, pero Yuri se negaba diciendo que en la próxima parada tendría que conducir, y para que iba a moverse ahora, aunque en realidad lo que quería era seguir encima de Jean, sobre todo porque ahora estaba sintiendo algo más grande y un poco más duro entre sus glúteos y le gustaba esa sensación. Pero a Jean no le gustaba, sabía el carácter que tenía su amigo y si se pasaba un poco, seguramente golpearía su cabeza contra el tablero.

—Ya deja de llorar como un bebé —mira a Alex que llegaba con Otabek—. ¿Ya está?

—Sí, ya está.

—Bien, Alex ve atrás, gracias por todo Otabek, nos vemos —comentó Yuri aun en el regazo de JJ, el cual intentaba no excitarse. Odiaba que Yuri fuera así, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que se sentaba encima suyo por no haber espacio, y aun cuando había espacio, también se sentaba encima suyo, lo cual en algunos momentos durante el espectáculo, hacía que las fans se pusieran locas y eufóricas.

—Nos vemos chicos.

Los siguientes en descender fueron Emil y Mickey, este último dejando el volante en manos de Yuri, el cual según JJ era una amenaza, pero llegaron vivos a la casa de Leroy, que lo agradeció, ya a partir de ahí se desligaba de todo lo que ocurriría luego con los hermanitos Plisetsky.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seung Gil Lee era una joven promesa en la música clásica. Desde que tenía tres años, comenzó a practicar al menos seis horas al día piano, todos los días. Era hijo de un gran director de orquesta y su madre, bailarina de ballet clásico, por lo que Seung siempre estuvo rodeado de buena vida y cultura. Cuando era pequeño, su madre le mostraba enormes libros de arte, además de saber apreciar la buena música. Creció bajo el cuidado de nodrizas y también fue educado por grandes profesores, pero Seung era muy solitario, no tenía amigos más que su propio piano y un violín que en ocasiones —cuando estaba triste mayormente— tocaba. No había podido haber amigos, y fue víctima de bullying durante años en la escuela primaria y secundaria.   
Se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros y lo ataba con una coleta de caballo, sus ojos apenas se notaban con la gran cantidad de cabello oscuro que albergaba encima de estos, por lo cual, Seung no sabía cómo tratar con la gente.

La mayoría de las personas que se le acercaba y no estaba vestida con etiqueta, le daba miedo, seguramente por viejos traumas del pasado relacionado con el maltrato escolar. Porque Seung Gil había sido educado en casa luego de años intentando estudiar en colegios normales y recibir el maltrato de sus compañeros de grado, quienes no entendían el oído y política de vida.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, por eso, cuando ese chico dark se le acercó durante el cóctel de finalización del espectáculo de música clásica, él se rehusó a acompañarlo siquiera a hablar. La fisonomía del joven le provocaba cierto temor y no era capaz de relacionarse con gente así. No era sólo por la ética y la moral que tenían sus padres, quienes le impedían cruzarse con alguien de una clase social baja, sino por sus viejos temores de niñez.

—Seung Gil —la madre de Seung, una bailarina coreana de 40 años de edad, entra al cuarto para ver como su hijo estaba haciendo su tarea, estos eran sus últimos meses de secundario antes de ingresar a la universidad online.

—Mamá —susurró y giró su cabeza para ver a la bella mujer de hermoso cabello largo y negro, suelto, descansando en sus hombros.

—¿Estás terminando tu tarea? —el chico no responde oralmente, solo asiente. La mujer sonríe y toma al chico de los hombros—. Mi pequeño Seung ya está creciendo, pronto serás un excelente artista, recorrerás el mundo con el piano.

—Mamá.... —susurró, agotado.

—Sé que eres muy joven, pero tu talento es impecable, nunca vi a alguien así en mi vida, es como si el piano fuera parte de ti, y ese talento no debe ser desperdiciado en cosas mundanas.

—Lo sé mamá.

—Sé que te gustaría tener amigos y ser un adolescente normal, pero lo has intentado ¿verdad? Y no ha funcionado.

—Me gustaría poder cambiar las cosas.

—Por algo es como es.... —se sienta en una silla de terciopelo rojo al lado de su hijo—. Dime, ¿quién era ese joven con el que hablabas en el cóctel?

—¿Qué joven? —Seung recordaba que todos eran niños de entre 7 y 8 años.

—El chico ese, con los ojos rasgados y la camiseta negra —describió, Seung continuaba sin recordar—. El que parecía un delincuente.

—Oh.....ya sé —Seung mira hacia otro lado, y acomoda los papeles—. No sé quién era y no me interesa.

—Ya veo.

—Me da miedo —susurró mordiéndose el labio—. Se parece mucho a los chicos que me golpeaban en el secundario.

—Entiendo.

—No quiero que me pase algo así nuevamente —oculta sus ojos con el cabello creciente de su flequillo, para que su madre no vea que las lágrimas se le escapan de su rostro, pero ella logra divisar aquellas que terminan en los labios de su hijo.

—Ya pasó esa etapa, querido, pronto verás que conocerás gente talentosa como tú y no tendrás que volver a cruzarte con ellos —la mujer se levanta, tiene un hermoso vestido puesto, casi de gala para estar en la casa. Besa la cabeza de su hijo y camina hacia la puerta—. Te llamaré cuando esté la cena.

—Gracias mamá.

La mujer cierra la puerta dejando a su hijo solo, con sus notas en la mesa y su mirada llorosa. Probablemente nadie lo entendería, pero Seung Gil era un chico con muchas inseguridades y miedos, algo que era tan fuerte que gobernaba su vida. No iba a mentir, no se había olvidado de ese muchacho de ojos oscuros y mirada tenebrosa, ¿cómo iba a olvidarse de alguien así? Pero parte de su corazón le decía que ese chico no era malo, que debía darle una oportunidad de hablar, tal vez se sorprendería y tendría cosas en común. Pero otra parte muy fuerte de él, le gritaba "huye" cada vez que se lo cruzó en ese cóctel. Definitivamente su corazón no se iba a poner de acuerdo, y mientras lloraba, su mano escribió sola una canción a ese eterno desconocido.

 

Por otro lado, Otabek estaba acostado en su cama, arrojando la pelota hasta el techo mientras golpeaba este y volvía a sus manos, escuchando con su minicomponente las notas de Mozart. No era lo mismo, ese chico, el del piano, era completamente diferente, él ponía sangre y vida en sus notas o al menos eso pensó Otabek,  se estaba aburriendo y comenzó a bostezar antes que terminara la primera sinfonía.

—Mierda —golpeó el minicomponente cuando se trabó en una parte. Luka inmediatamente vino a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué mierda escuchas eso?

—Me gusta un pianista de música clásica, pensé que al escuchar esto podría entender algo sobre eso.

—¿Y?

—Descubrí que me vale una verga la música clásica, con eso no lo conquistaré.

—Creo que no —se acerca al minicomponente y saca el cd de adentro de la disquera—. También tú te torturas con todas estas cosas.

—Bueno, al menos ¿y papá?

—Que se yo, durmiendo en el patio o masturbándose en el baño, me da igual el viejo —se sienta en la cama.

—Estoy un poco asustado —susurró Otabek mientras se sienta en la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Por papá, no sé, siento que algo malo va a pasar, ayer lastimó al hermano de Yuri, estaba tan ebrio y drogado que creo no se había dado cuenta de nada, cuando despertó luego de desmayarse, no recordaba nada.....además que lo echaron de su quinto empleo en dos meses —suspiró—. Si no fuera por la tía, estaríamos muertos.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—No quisiera esto, pero creo que deberás dejar el colegio y conseguir empleo, la música y mi empleo de DJ no nos alcanzará para vivir, además la tía no puede mantenernos toda la vida —suspiró—. ¿Qué dices?

—Abajo la puta escuela, nunca quise terminar.

—Sí.... —Luka se levanta—. Espera ¿dijiste que papá está masturbándose en el baño?

—Creo que le urge una mujer o algo donde depositar su semen, porque ha estado tocándose toda la noche de ayer y hoy a la mañana oriné en un árbol porque no salió del puto baño.

—Trataré de hablar con él, mientras tanto —suspiró y se levantó de la cama—. Iré a acomodar las cosas que dejamos anoche en el garaje, sino, me van a matar JJ y Yuri.

—Sí, yo te ayudo. Espera ¿y qué harás con el niño pianista? —preguntó Luka señalando nuevamente el minicomponente.

—Le preguntaré a mi tía algo de información, como van al mismo lugar a practicar que va mi primo, ella seguramente debe tener "algo" de información.

—Oh, ¿le dedicarás una serenata? —Otabek empuja a Luka.

—Cállate y sigue caminando.

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, en realidad no me demoró tanto como pensaba. Creí que sí, porque estaba carente de inspiración jajaja. Gracias por comentar el fic y dejar sus favoritos, estoy muy agradecida y espero que este fandom nunca muera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La banda Crystal ice deciden que hacer con respecto al contrato. Yuri siente una pasion inexplicable por JJ, mientras que Alex (su hermano menor) se siente ligeramente atraigo a un Otabek idiotizado por cierto coreano.

Jean-Jacques Leroy sabía que la vida dedicada a la música era difícil. Viajar toda la noche, de un lugar al otro, dedicando sus letras a la cálida sinfonía de la noche. Cuando había comenzado a componer sus primeros temas junto a Yuri, supo inmediatamente que su vida sería así, a él no le molestaba en realidad, pero si le parecía agotador para alguien tan joven como el niño ruso. La primera vez que tocaron fue en el colegio durante una actividad escolar en conjunto, Yuri no pasaba de los catorce años, probablemente en ese momento no sabían qué hacer y estaban los dos frente a la multitud, sudando frío. Pero se tenían mutuamente y eso era lo que los sacó adelante. Luego el grupo creció, se creó un nombre para identificarse y lograron más de lo que habían pensado en un comienzo.

—¡Oye, puto rey con cerebro lleno de miel de maple! —Jean se dio la vuelta, Yuri estaba encima de su regazo, en el auto, de regreso a casa—. ¿En qué piensas que tienes esa cara de idiota?

—Estaba pensando en la banda —mira hacia atrás, Luka estaba apoyado en el vidrio de la puerta, durmiendo. Otabek hacía lo mismo con la cabeza hacia atrás junto a Emil, quien dormía con la cabeza y cuerpo hacia delante. De la otra punta estaba Alex, el cual llevaba sus dos piernas encima de Otabek y se había recargado en el vidrio de la otra puerta—. Veo que todos estan agotados.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿A quién dejo primero? —preguntó Mickey.

—Dado que el auto es de mi abuelo, Alex y yo nos iremos a lo último, la primera casa es la de esos dos —señala a Luka y Otabek—. Así que déjalos primero.

—De acuerdo, luego dejaré a Emil, yo me quedaré en su casa y te paso el volante.

—¡No por dios! Si Yuri maneja no llegaré a los veintiún años.

—Hay ya cállate, ni que fuera tan malo manejando —murmuró Yuri golpeando a JJ con el puño, en el brazo.

—Un borracho ruso maneja mejor.

—Bueno, bueno, ya cálmense ustedes dos, además no están en una posición cómoda para una pelea —Mickey vuelve a rescatar la posición en la que estaban, Yuri volvió a insistir en ir en el regazo de Jean a pesar que Emil se quería ir junto a Mickey con sus amigos que habían ido a ver el mini concierto, pero pareciera que al rubio le encantaba estar en el regazo del vocalista.

—Ya cállate y sigue conduciendo, italiano de mierda.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los Altin, la cual era un chiquero pero tenía un excelente garaje con buena acústica, por lo cual lo usaban cada vez que querían ensayar.

—Oigan, bellas durmientes —Yuri con su mano se estiró para despertar a Otabek y Luka, pero casi se cae y Jean tuvo que agarrarlo de las caderas, gracias a esta acción de Yuri, JJ pudo ver mucho mejor no solamente el pantalón de cuero que marcaban los glúteos, sino también esa camiseta sin manga con tajos en la parte de atrás y una increíble espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Otabek estirándose, despertando tanto a Emil como a Alex en el proceso.

—Ya llegamos a su casa.

—Oh, mierda, Luka, anda Luka, despierta —movió al chico el cual se despertó asustado—. Ayúdame con las cosas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Otabek? —preguntó Alex, el chico sonrió.

—Vaya, eres el Plisetsky mas agradable que conozco.

—Grrrr —Yuri gruñó a su amigo y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Alex, Luka, Emil y Otabek salieron del auto y comenzaron a bajar las cosas rápidamente para poder meterlas en el garaje, Alex ayudaba con cosas más livianas, dado que era muy bajo de altura y delgadito como para cargar cosas tan pesadas. Otabek le dio un tablero pequeño y le pidió que lo lleve a su habitación, pero Alex no sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Otabek, por lo cual este le tuvo que acompañar hasta dentro de casa. Cuando llegaron, el padre de Otabek se encontraba tirado en el sillón, con la televisión prendida, sólo vestía unos calzones ajustados que marcaban su enorme pene y una camiseta blanca manchada por los rastros de comida y bebida. Alex abrazó el tablero y dio dos pasos atrás. El señor se parecía mucho a Otabek y Luka, tenía corte similar, probablemente los mismos ojos y una cara exactamente igual a las de sus hijos, pero se veían las arrugas de la edad, algún que otro mechón canoso y una pequeña barriga.

—No te asustes, está dormido, no hará daño a nadie, ven —le toma del brazo y lo lleva a su cuarto—. Este es mi cuarto, pon eso encima del ropero y ven al garaje cuando termines ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, bastante apenado.

—Oye.... —Otabek le sonrie sinceramente—. Gracias por ayudarnos, eres muy agradable.

—De nada —bajo la cabeza.

—Bien, te veo atrás —e inmediatamente Otabek volvió a salir para buscar más cosas. Alex suspiró, al fin estaba sólo y era la primera vez que se encontraba en la habitación de un chico que no fuera de la familia.

Pudo ver que la habitación de Otabek era bastante arreglada, tenía posters de bandas, un estante con revistas y algunos libros, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ese disco de música clásica recientemente comprado. Alex rió, parecía que el amor le había pegado fuerte. Durante el break post al concierto, Yuri le había contado que Otabek estaba detrás de un pianista de música clásica y ahora que venía ese disco sin abrir se daba cuenta de ello con mayor intensidad. La cama estaba aun echa y olía muy bien, además de tener un estante con varios perfumes, maquillaje para ojos en un mueble y la ropa colgada de perchas en un armario abierto. Alex tomó una silla y la arrastró para luego colocar muy cuidadosamente el aparato encima y bajar. Al menos no había roto nada. Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

—Ahg.....oie.....oie tú.... —la voz ronca lo hizo sentir un terrible miedo—. Oie, niño bonito, ¿quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? —Alex se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre que anteriormente estaba dormido, pero esta vez sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, eran de color marrones, muy parecidos a los de Otabek, pero diferentes a los verde agua de Luka.

—Hm, soy amigo de sus hijos.

—Mis hijos son muy grandes para ser tus amigos —se levantó tambaleándose, Alex dio un paso hacia atrás pero los largos brazos del hombre le tomaron—. Dime quien eres....muchachito.

—Aaagh....me lastima.... —susurró, en un quejido de dolor, pero el hombre no se detuvo.

—Niño....

—¡Papá, suéltalo o te rompo la cara! —Otabek había entrado justo a tiempo para apartar a Alex de su padre—. Es mi amigo.

—¿Hm? Decía la verdad entonces ¿no es algo menor? —gruñó—. Creí que venía a robarme.

—¿Cuando viste a un chico bien vestido robar? Estás ebrio, ve a dormir —Otabek aferro más a el niño contra su cuerpo mientras miraba amenazante a su padre, inmediatamente este lanzó una mirada y se retira—. Lo siento mucho, Alex, mi papá es algo violento....y ¿te hizo daño? —preguntó, Alex afirma y muestra su brazo con moretones—. Diablos, Yuri va a matarme.... —lo último lo dijo hasta con temor.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a Yuri, lo curaré..... —afirma con la cabeza, Otabek suspira, se siente responsable, no debió haber dejado solo al menos con su padre cerca.

—Lo siento, Alex, ven, vamos al auto....y quédate ahí.

Mientras tanto, en el auto, Jean le suplicaba a Yuri que vaya al asiento trasero mientras tanto, pero Yuri se negaba diciendo que en la próxima parada tendría que conducir, y para que iba a moverse ahora, aunque en realidad lo que quería era seguir encima de Jean, sobre todo porque ahora estaba sintiendo algo más grande y un poco más duro entre sus glúteos y le gustaba esa sensación. Pero a Jean no le gustaba, sabía el carácter que tenía su amigo y si se pasaba un poco, seguramente golpearía su cabeza contra el tablero.

—Ya deja de llorar como un bebé —mira a Alex que llegaba con Otabek—. ¿Ya está?

—Sí, ya está.

—Bien, Alex ve atrás, gracias por todo Otabek, nos vemos —comentó Yuri aun en el regazo de JJ, el cual intentaba no excitarse. Odiaba que Yuri fuera así, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que se sentaba encima suyo por no haber espacio, y aun cuando había espacio, también se sentaba encima suyo, lo cual en algunos momentos durante el espectáculo, hacía que las fans se pusieran locas y eufóricas.

—Nos vemos chicos.

Los siguientes en descender fueron Emil y Mickey, este último dejando el volante en manos de Yuri, el cual según JJ era una amenaza, pero llegaron vivos a la casa de Leroy, que lo agradeció, ya a partir de ahí se desligaba de todo lo que ocurriría luego con los hermanitos Plisetsky.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seung Gil Lee era una joven promesa en la música clásica. Desde que tenía tres años, comenzó a practicar al menos seis horas al día piano, todos los días. Era hijo de un gran director de orquesta y su madre, bailarina de ballet clásico, por lo que Seung siempre estuvo rodeado de buena vida y cultura. Cuando era pequeño, su madre le mostraba enormes libros de arte, además de saber apreciar la buena música. Creció bajo el cuidado de nodrizas y también fue educado por grandes profesores, pero Seung era muy solitario, no tenía amigos más que su propio piano y un violín que en ocasiones —cuando estaba triste mayormente— tocaba. No había podido haber amigos, y fue víctima de bullying durante años en la escuela primaria y secundaria.   
Se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros y lo ataba con una coleta de caballo, sus ojos apenas se notaban con la gran cantidad de cabello oscuro que albergaba encima de estos, por lo cual, Seung no sabía cómo tratar con la gente.

La mayoría de las personas que se le acercaba y no estaba vestida con etiqueta, le daba miedo, seguramente por viejos traumas del pasado relacionado con el maltrato escolar. Porque Seung Gil había sido educado en casa luego de años intentando estudiar en colegios normales y recibir el maltrato de sus compañeros de grado, quienes no entendían el oído y política de vida.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, por eso, cuando ese chico dark se le acercó durante el cóctel de finalización del espectáculo de música clásica, él se rehusó a acompañarlo siquiera a hablar. La fisonomía del joven le provocaba cierto temor y no era capaz de relacionarse con gente así. No era sólo por la ética y la moral que tenían sus padres, quienes le impedían cruzarse con alguien de una clase social baja, sino por sus viejos temores de niñez.

—Seung Gil —la madre de Seung, una bailarina coreana de 40 años de edad, entra al cuarto para ver como su hijo estaba haciendo su tarea, estos eran sus últimos meses de secundario antes de ingresar a la universidad online.

—Mamá —susurró y giró su cabeza para ver a la bella mujer de hermoso cabello largo y negro, suelto, descansando en sus hombros.

—¿Estás terminando tu tarea? —el chico no responde oralmente, solo asiente. La mujer sonríe y toma al chico de los hombros—. Mi pequeño Seung ya está creciendo, pronto serás un excelente artista, recorrerás el mundo con el piano.

—Mamá.... —susurró, agotado.

—Sé que eres muy joven, pero tu talento es impecable, nunca vi a alguien así en mi vida, es como si el piano fuera parte de ti, y ese talento no debe ser desperdiciado en cosas mundanas.

—Lo sé mamá.

—Sé que te gustaría tener amigos y ser un adolescente normal, pero lo has intentado ¿verdad? Y no ha funcionado.

—Me gustaría poder cambiar las cosas.

—Por algo es como es.... —se sienta en una silla de terciopelo rojo al lado de su hijo—. Dime, ¿quién era ese joven con el que hablabas en el cóctel?

—¿Qué joven? —Seung recordaba que todos eran niños de entre 7 y 8 años.

—El chico ese, con los ojos rasgados y la camiseta negra —describió, Seung continuaba sin recordar—. El que parecía un delincuente.

—Oh.....ya sé —Seung mira hacia otro lado, y acomoda los papeles—. No sé quién era y no me interesa.

—Ya veo.

—Me da miedo —susurró mordiéndose el labio—. Se parece mucho a los chicos que me golpeaban en el secundario.

—Entiendo.

—No quiero que me pase algo así nuevamente —oculta sus ojos con el cabello creciente de su flequillo, para que su madre no vea que las lágrimas se le escapan de su rostro, pero ella logra divisar aquellas que terminan en los labios de su hijo.

—Ya pasó esa etapa, querido, pronto verás que conocerás gente talentosa como tú y no tendrás que volver a cruzarte con ellos —la mujer se levanta, tiene un hermoso vestido puesto, casi de gala para estar en la casa. Besa la cabeza de su hijo y camina hacia la puerta—. Te llamaré cuando esté la cena.

—Gracias mamá.

La mujer cierra la puerta dejando a su hijo solo, con sus notas en la mesa y su mirada llorosa. Probablemente nadie lo entendería, pero Seung Gil era un chico con muchas inseguridades y miedos, algo que era tan fuerte que gobernaba su vida. No iba a mentir, no se había olvidado de ese muchacho de ojos oscuros y mirada tenebrosa, ¿cómo iba a olvidarse de alguien así? Pero parte de su corazón le decía que ese chico no era malo, que debía darle una oportunidad de hablar, tal vez se sorprendería y tendría cosas en común. Pero otra parte muy fuerte de él, le gritaba "huye" cada vez que se lo cruzó en ese cóctel. Definitivamente su corazón no se iba a poner de acuerdo, y mientras lloraba, su mano escribió sola una canción a ese eterno desconocido.

 

Por otro lado, Otabek estaba acostado en su cama, arrojando la pelota hasta el techo mientras golpeaba este y volvía a sus manos, escuchando con su minicomponente las notas de Mozart. No era lo mismo, ese chico, el del piano, era completamente diferente, él ponía sangre y vida en sus notas o al menos eso pensó Otabek,  se estaba aburriendo y comenzó a bostezar antes que terminara la primera sinfonía.

—Mierda —golpeó el minicomponente cuando se trabó en una parte. Luka inmediatamente vino a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué mierda escuchas eso?

—Me gusta un pianista de música clásica, pensé que al escuchar esto podría entender algo sobre eso.

—¿Y?

—Descubrí que me vale una verga la música clásica, con eso no lo conquistaré.

—Creo que no —se acerca al minicomponente y saca el cd de adentro de la disquera—. También tú te torturas con todas estas cosas.

—Bueno, al menos ¿y papá?

—Que se yo, durmiendo en el patio o masturbándose en el baño, me da igual el viejo —se sienta en la cama.

—Estoy un poco asustado —susurró Otabek mientras se sienta en la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Por papá, no sé, siento que algo malo va a pasar, ayer lastimó al hermano de Yuri, estaba tan ebrio y drogado que creo no se había dado cuenta de nada, cuando despertó luego de desmayarse, no recordaba nada.....además que lo echaron de su quinto empleo en dos meses —suspiró—. Si no fuera por la tía, estaríamos muertos.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—No quisiera esto, pero creo que deberás dejar el colegio y conseguir empleo, la música y mi empleo de DJ no nos alcanzará para vivir, además la tía no puede mantenernos toda la vida —suspiró—. ¿Qué dices?

—Abajo la puta escuela, nunca quise terminar.

—Sí.... —Luka se levanta—. Espera ¿dijiste que papá está masturbándose en el baño?

—Creo que le urge una mujer o algo donde depositar su semen, porque ha estado tocándose toda la noche de ayer y hoy a la mañana oriné en un árbol porque no salió del puto baño.

—Trataré de hablar con él, mientras tanto —suspiró y se levantó de la cama—. Iré a acomodar las cosas que dejamos anoche en el garaje, sino, me van a matar JJ y Yuri.

—Sí, yo te ayudo. Espera ¿y qué harás con el niño pianista? —preguntó Luka señalando nuevamente el minicomponente.

—Le preguntaré a mi tía algo de información, como van al mismo lugar a practicar que va mi primo, ella seguramente debe tener "algo" de información.

—Oh, ¿le dedicarás una serenata? —Otabek empuja a Luka.

—Cállate y sigue caminando.

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, en realidad no me demoró tanto como pensaba. Creí que sí, porque estaba carente de inspiración jajaja. Gracias por comentar el fic y dejar sus favoritos, estoy muy agradecida y espero que este fandom nunca muera.


End file.
